This application relates to airfoil trenches, and more particularly to a method of creating an airfoil trench and a plurality of cooling holes within the trench.
Turbine blades in gas turbine engines can be subjected to very hot temperatures during engine operation, sometimes on the order of 2000° F. (1093° C.). Airfoil trenches have been used on turbine blades in gas turbine engines to cool the turbine blades. A trench may be formed along a leading edge of an airfoil portion of a turbine blade, and a number of cooling holes may be formed within the trench to create an air passage from the trench to a cavity within the turbine blade to reduce a leading edge temperature of the turbine blade during operation of the gas turbine engine.
In the prior art, a trench and corresponding cooling holes were created separately in separate processes using separate tools. These prior art techniques raised issues of inconsistent cooling hole placement within the trench due to manufacturing tolerances. For example, in some applications a cooling hole tolerance may permit no more than 0.02 inches-0.04 inches (0.05 cm-0.1 cm) of error.